qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Darby
Chris Darby was a character in QIA, and former Captain of the London Field Team. Biography During his time as Captain of the Field Team, Darby led over two hundred missions, all of which he claimed had been a complete success. ("Sarah") Darby was good friends with Captain Dan Hamilton, and was in a long-term relationship with a man named Elijah. ("Manchester") Darby was responsible for the murder of Ansar Jilani, which he did in order to stop Sağlık Pharmaceuticals from obtaining Jilani's research on tempraxine and the ability to regenerate organic tissue. He was helped in this by Ethan Taylor, who accompanied him on the black ops mission and aided by disabling the security systems, unaware of the severe action that Darby would actually be taking. However, the endeavour ultimately failed, as the company still somehow managed to obtain the relevant data. Ethan later had to cover up their actions after Jilani became a known quantity to the rest of the London Field Team. ("Jilani", "Revelations") In May 2018, during the Athens 1994 mission, Darby encountered Fran, a strange woman from his future, who told him that he would face payback for what he did to "Lisa". Later, during the Belfast 1972 mission, Darby relocated a bomb to an empty house, acting on intelligence from the Eye. However, immediately after the bomb detonated he heard a woman screaming the name Lisa from inside the house. When he later returned, he discovered a half-burned cot and a stuffed elephant toy, suggesting that Lisa had been a baby. Just as Fran had predicted, he would spend the rest of his life regretting his part in Lisa's death. ("Reclamation") According to Director Hall, Darby objected to the recruitment of Sarah Cunnington on the grounds that unlike all other QIA agents, she had no experience or training. Hall, however, overruled him. ("Glasgow") The truth, in fact, was that Darby recognised Sarah as being the prophetic Fran, who had warned him that he would face payback for killing Lisa. ("Reclamation") As such, Darby seemed very resistant to Sarah Cunnington joining his team, and didn't seem particularly interested in her safety or her training, allowing only a week with Agent Burt before she went on her first mission. ("Sarah", "Berlin") Berlin Mission (see main article: Berlin 1933 Mission) While on the mission in the Sportpalast, Darby openly expressed his disdain for the the supporters of the National Socialist party, despite being surrounded by them. Later, during the Reclaimer-led rescue of assassin Jacob Dorody, Darby was shot and killed by Fran, a future version of Sarah Cunnington. The present-day Sarah was later put on trial for this, among other things, but was acquitted by Judge Florence Delaney on account of the crime not yet having taken place in her timeline ("Justice"). Appearances Season One "Sarah", "Berlin", "Tom" (flashback, uncredited), "Revelations" (flashbacks), "Reclamation" (flashbacks) Trivia Darby once recovered an ashtray from a mission, which he gave to Hafiz ("Hall"). Darby's funeral was held on 2nd October 2019 in Fulham, and was attended by all his former colleagues from the London Hub. ("Manchester") Darby's partner, Elijah Phelps, knew all about Darby's missions and work for the QIA, even though he had signed a non-disclosure agreement. ("Reclamation") Chris is portrayed by Owen Phillips for photographic appearances and by Sawan Gosrani for vocal performances. Category:Characters